


Square Filled: Shopping/Trying on Clothes

by freebirddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebirddean/pseuds/freebirddean





	Square Filled: Shopping/Trying on Clothes

Looking at her, you wouldn't think that she was a super feminine woman. She was strong and confident, powerful and kick-ass but the job never made it easy to keep up with fashion. Looking pretty isn't a priority when you're a hunter. Not that she's not beautiful covered in flannel or roughed up jeans, dirt and blood on her face and hands. She could be wearing a paper bag and still be the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I would tell her that all the time but she never believes me or just waves it off as me being obligated as her best friend to say so. 

I am her best friend but I made the mistake of developing feelings that were far from friendly. It all started out innocent enough. She was just another hunter coming into the Roadhouse, taking a seat at the bar and asking my mom for a whiskey. She had a rough hunt and just needed to unwind. I was immediately drawn to her so when she needed a refill, I stepped in. She opened up quickly and easily and we found ourselves talking the rest of the night until mom finally had to kick her out so we could close up. But not before she slipped me her number, offering me a wink before she popped the collar on her jacket and headed out into the cold Nebraska air. 

I wasted no time in texting her the moment I heard her car race out of our gravel drive. She responded right away, laws about texting and driving the last of a rough hunter’s worries. I fell asleep that night with a grin on my face and my phone on my chest. I made sure not to fall asleep til I knew she was safely down for the night and then we texted some more until we were both out cold. 

Things went like that for the next couple years. She'd come in from time to time and we'd hang out. Have a few laughs, a few drinks and then she'd be gone and we'd text or she'd randomly call me. The closer we got, the deeper my feelings got. Only problem was, she didn't see me that way.

Sometimes she'd call me drunk, telling me about her recent sexual conquests. She liked men. A lot. Her sexcapades could put Dean Winchester to shame and her reputation definitely preceded her. I tried not to let it bother me, tried not to think about it at all. But it was hard when both her and the random guy that rolled into the bar talked about her and praised her skills in the bedroom. 

I tried not to act like a lovesick jealous little puppy but it was hard. She was a very affectionate person and every time I'd see her, she'd hug me and then proceed to just hang off my body, touching me any chance she got. The softest of touches always made my skin warm and she always picked on me when she caught me blushing. Sometimes she would sleep over and insist she just stay in my room and cuddle up with me in my bed. Falling asleep with my as around her was always bitter sweet.

I always wake up before her just so I can watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and gorgeous and I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through her hair and capture her lips with mine never to let her go. But every morning would go exactly the same. She'd wake up and I'd act like I wasn't being creepy and she'd giggle and we'd goof off until she got ready to leave.

The best friend she ever had, that's what she called me. It wasn't all good times. There were plenty of times she'd roll into town needing a place up or a safe haven. Sometimes she just needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to vent and rant to. We trusted each other with our lives, told each other everything. Honesty and loyalty were the pillars of our relationship. And I stuck to it. Mostly. I only had the one giant secret. 

Today when she rolled in, she said she was gonna stay a couple days. Take a vacation and just have some girl time. I gladly took her in even though I'm not one big on the kind of girl time she takes part in. The spa was first which I have to admit was not unpleasant. Massage, manicure, pedicure, waxing was not fun at all but the silky smoothness afterward made me feel pretty good.

The last stop before we got dinner was shopping. She had an arm full of dresses and skirts in her arms as she made her way to the fitting rooms. I couldn't help but giggle as she squealed with delight, skipping behind a curtain with her finds. She had tried to hand off things for me to try on but I pushed them away, telling her today was her day to splurge. Honestly I was just perfectly content to see the joy in her eyes as she rifled through the racks. 

Another perk to this shopping trip was I sat outside the fitting rooms and waited for her to come out modeling each item. She would toss the curtain aside and strut her stuff, twirl around then burst into giggles before she asked me what I thought. My answer was always the same. 

“You look beautiful.” A playful and genuine smirk on my face.

Her eyes would roll and she'd wave a hand at me. “You always say that!”

“Because it's true.” I'd reply softly and she would blush before heading back behind the curtain. 

I leaned back in the couch provided and made myself comfortable. I had the best seat in the house and I grinned proudly. There was no man here doing this job, just me. She had chose to come stay with me, take me shopping. It was me that she was with, having a good time with, happy with. And that was enough to make my heart flutter. 

When I heard a faint shuffle and a few grunts, I stood to my feet and moved to stand before the curtain. “Everything ok in there?”

Another grunt before she peeked her head out with a sheepish smile. “Can you, uh, give me a hand? I can't get this dress off.” Her cheeks were bright red and I couldn't hide my smirk. I nodded my head and she moved to the side so I could let myself in. 

It was hard to keep the butterflies in my stomach in their nets when I stepped in and closed the curtain behind me. The space was small and cluttered with clothes. I was hyper aware of our closeness, her body heat making me warmer than I already was. She caught gaze then turned around, removing her fingers from the zipper she had been fiddling with. 

Sucking in a breath, I reached out to grab the metal, my knuckles grazing the back of her neck. We both froze as all the air was sucked from the room. Tugging gently, I slowly began to pull the zipper down, revealing more and more of the are skin of her back. When I made it to the bottom, I didn't want to let go, I didn't want to step back or walk away. Tension of some kind hung thick in the tiny room and we both didn't know what to do. 

“Thanks.” She finally whispered shakily. Her arms held up the top of the dress over her chest as she turned to face me with a bashful grin. I nodded once again, knowing that if I said a word, I would just stutter like an idiot. 

After a moment, as our eyes wandered anywhere but at each other, I finally decided to rid us of the awkwardness and exited the room. I took up my spot on the couch once again. I ran my fingers over my lips as my thoughts went back to the feel of her skin and the warmth of her presence and grinned widely at the way she seemed to be affected by our closeness. I was so far into my daydreams that I hadn't noticed that she had stepped out again. 

My mouth dropped as my eyes slowly moved up her body. The dress was short and black, accentuating her mile long legs very nicely. She turned as my eyes landed on her ass, barely covered by the hem of the material. She faced me again by the time my eyes roamed up furthur, giving me a clear sight of her bust. The dress was spaghetti strapped and it held up her breasts enough that I thought one wrong move and she would be falling out of the dress. Which at that moment, I was fine with. 

“What do you think?” She questioned as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She watched me intently as her hands slapped against her thighs. 

My mouth was so dry, I didn't think I would be able to answer her. But my mind had other ideas and took control of my tongue before I could stop it. “You look hot.”

Her grin widened as her eyes dazzled with a look she had never given me before. “Yeah?” My head nodded vehemently and she giggled as she strutted closer to me. “What happened to beautiful?” If I didn't know any better, I would say the way her voice dropped, she was flirting with me but that was impossible. 

“You can be beautiful and sexy as fuck at the same time.” Her head tilted at my words before she trailed a finger back and forth over her chest. It was seductive and mixed with her bedroom eyes, it took all my control not to pounce her right then and there. 

“Sexy as fuck.” She repeated before nodding her head slowly. Her hip was jutted softly and my eyes couldn't help but wander. “Jo.” My eyes lifted when I knew that I had been caught. I licked my lips and swallowed the thick lump in my throat. “Can you come help me get it off?”

The question seemed suggestive as she looked down at me innocently. She rocked herself back and forth as she offered me a smile. I blinked a few times as if in a daze. What was going on? Had I fallen asleep on the couch and now I was dreaming? This couldn't be really happening because there was no way she would ever look at me that way. 

I decided to play along and stood to my feet, moving like a zombie in my haze. She took my hand and pulled me behind her as she slowly sauntered back to the dressing room. Things seemed to move quickly, the tension still in the air as she turned her back to me and I slid down the zipper. The scene played out the same way as before including us awkwardly facing each other in silence. 

“I, uh, I need to get dressed.” She finally stated meekly before I flashed her a sweet smile and exited the room again. 

My head was swimming and I was more confused than ever. She had never done anything like that before but then again I could be reading an innocent action all wrong. I didn't have a habit of overthinking things. We had a good friendship even though I had always wanted more. But I didn't want to mess it up by taking her actions the wrong way. I plopped down on the couch with a growing headache and dropped my head back with a sigh.

The silent reverie was interrupted by the piercing ringing of my phone. I grunted with annoyance as I dug it out of my pocket only to see that the one and only Dean Winchester was calling me. I swiped to the left and brought the phone to my ear, crossing the other arm over my chest. “What’s up, Princess?” He surely could hear the teasing smirk in my voice. 

“Hey, you busy tonight? Me and Sammy need some help, figured you want in since we’re so close.” My lips pouted slightly as I looked toward the curtain where my best friend was shuffling about to get dressed. 

“Actually, Dean, I have plans tonight. Maybe some--” She stepped out of the fitting room then in her regular clothes, tying her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, shaking it with fervor. “Hold on.” I put the phone against my chest and shrugged my shoulders at her with a wrinkled brow. 

She plopped down beside me and took the phone from my hand, barely brushing her fingers against my collarbone. “Hey, Winchester.” She spoke into the phone and I sighed, both arms crossing over my chest now. “She’s totally free and would love to do whatever it is that you’re asking of her.” My head turned as I stared at her bewildered. She looked at me from the corner of her eye then winked before carrying on the conversation. “Oh, yeah. Uh huh. Sure thing. Yup. K, byyyeeee.” She hung up the call then slapped the phone down on my thigh. 

“I thought we were going to dinner. Hanging out the rest of the night.” I tried hard not to let the disappointment seep through my voice but it was hard when my face said it all. 

“Oh, come on.” She bumped her shoulder against mine before resting her head against me. “I know you have a big crush on the Winchester. And when will you ever get another shot to spend some time with him.” I opened my mouth to correct her but she pushed her finger against my lips. “Don't thank me. I can find myself my own date so don't worry about me. Just help him out and have a good time.” She patted me on the thigh and pushed herself to her feet. I waited til her back was to me before I deepened my frown. “Let's go find you a cute hunting outfit first. He won't be in for a couple more hours and we want to make him look twice.” I nodded slowly as she turned to hold her hands out to me with a smirk and pull me to my feet. 

It may have at one time been true that I was crushing on the oldest Winchester. But that all changed when I met her a couple years ago. I rarely saw him and he never called me like he had promised and so I worked on getting over the man. And it worked when she came around. But to hide my feelings, I had lied about it and apparently she still believed it even though I never mentioned him. 

I went through the motions, trying to act excited as she fitted me with the cutest outfits I could get and yet be comfortable during hunting. When we were done, we loaded up my truck and headed back to the Roadhouse. The Impala was already parked out front and she poked my arm and flashed me a wink when I looked her way. She climbed out to gather her things and I stayed behind the wheel as I watched her head toward the door. I heaved a sigh, my hands rubbing up and down the steering wheel, cracked and dented from years of use. 

When she didn’t see me at her side, she looked over her shoulder and caught my eye. She tilted her head with a quirk of her brow before waving me toward her. I nodded with a tight smile before sucking it up and getting out, getting my own things. Stepping inside, she was already seated on top of the bar, a Winchester leaning on either side of her. My mom was the first to look my way, sympathy and apology in her eyes.

My mother was the only one who figured out my feelings for my best friend. She could tell from the moment we met that I was drawn to her. Mom was always supportive and there for me when I needed someone. She told me I could do better or that she doesn't know what she's missing. I love my mom but I don't think she truly understands how deep my feelings are. I appreciate the advice and the shoulder offered to me but this was something I had to deal with on my own. 

“Hey, Jo-Jo.” Dean called out to me with that charming smile of his. He was handsome, the kind of handsome that makes a girl cream herself. I couldn’t lie and say I wasn’t attracted to him because honestly, who wouldn’t be. But as my eyes moved from my best friend to the tall hunter, it was hard to keep the adoring smile on my face. 

“Hey, guys.” Sam was the first to greet me, wrapping me in a hug that was warm and comforting and I smiled as I rested my head against his firm chest. I gave him a squeeze and the sparkle in my eye was genuine as I looked up into his big hazel puppy dog eyes. “It’s good to see ya.” 

Dean rose next, throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me in for a side hug. My arm slid around his waist and gave one squeeze before looking up at him. “So looks like there isn’t a case after all. A friend of your mom’s already took care of it.” I looked at my mom then back up at Dean with a tight smile. “So we thought we could all hang out tonight.” My face wrinkled, I couldn’t help it. The thought of all four of us spending the evening together made my stomach twist in knots. He shook my shoulders gently, knocking me out of the stooper I hadn’t realized I had fallen into. “Sound good to you, Jo?”

What could I say? It wasn’t like I could tell Dean no. His puppy dog eyes were almost just as bad as his brother’s. I cared about him. And Sam. And I rarely got to see them so I would love to take advantage of what time I had with them. But there was also her. I saw her far less than I saw them. She sat on the bar, kicking her legs back and forth, looking at me hopefully with that sideways grin of hers that always made me swoon. 

After a moment of stillness, all eyes on me, I shrugged my shoulders with a noncommittal nod of my head. “What did you have in mind?” I questioned and the three hunters smiled. I returned the smile but it couldn’t have reached my eyes. I wish I could have been more excited to be hanging out with three of my favorite people but I didn’t have the energy. Playing pretend for so long weighs down on a heart and mine was beyond excited. 

It wasn’t long before we all loaded into the Impala to head into the city. Sam had suggested dinner and a night on the town and she had agreed, looping her arm through his. The action made a hint of jealousy bubble through my veins. It was only made worse when he leaned down to whisper in her ear to which she laughed. Not a normal humorous laugh but one I recognized as her flirtatious giggle, one reserved for someone she had her eyes on. And right now, her sights were set on the tallest Winchester. But if I had anything to say about it, I wasn’t going to let her dig her claws into him.

I tried to convince myself that my intention was to protect Sam when honestly, I didn’t want to see him all over her. The idea of her in bed with one of my closest friends made me feel ill and I was glad that I slid into the backseat with her before Sam could. She gave me a questioning raise of her brow, gesturing her head slightly toward the front. I felt bad about it but I ignored her until she finally settled in. I could feel her annoyance with me but thankfully she got over it quickly. It helped that Sam and Dean were easy to talk to, a couple of laid back and funny guys. They relieved any tension and we all fell into comfortable conversation. 

Along with the friendly chatter was bad singing and classic rock. By the time we rolled into the parking lot of the steakhouse, we were all crying from laughter. I was glad that I had decided to do this because I would have hated to miss this. A car full of hunters joking and goofing around on a tuesday evening like a normal group of friends. Sam and Dean opened the back doors for us and she joined my side and I looped my arm through hers. With a soft smile, she rested her head on my shoulder as the boys walked behind. 

The moment we stepped, the first thing she saw was the mechanical bull off in the dark corner. I couldn’t even argue. We bypassed the hostess and practically sprinted toward the bull. The Winchesters weren’t far behind but stopped and took a seat at the bar nearby. I looked at them with a playful plea as if begging for them to save me and it caused them to laugh before turning to order drinks. When I turned back around, she was already sweet talking the guy at the control station and passing the line of people to climb into the padded ring. My eyes grew and I called her name and she waved her hand at me, dismissing me with a scoff. I rolled my eyes and stood on the sidelines as she climbed on. 

She grabbed her loose hair and clipped it on top of her head and situated herself on the mechanical machine. She winked at me before calling out to the man at the control pad. In a blink, her legs clenched around the beast between her thighs, one hand in the air as she squealed with delight while the other hand gripped the saddle tight. This bull occupied our time for a while, each of us taking a turn, trying to beat each other’s time until we were all too tipsy and sick. Even though I felt the need to throw up from not only the bull but also from the laughter and alcohol, this was the most fun I had had in a long time. We all collapsed into a booth, beginning to settle down as a waitress brought the menus. 

I slid in next to her her while Sam slid in on the other side with his brother beside him. I laughed at the size of them squeezed into the booth and she broke into laughter with with me. To remedy the situation, I stood and swatted Dean’s shoulder gently. He stood and I took his seat and pointed for him to take the spot I had left. That that the imbalance was resolved, we fell back into conversation. More drinks along with steaks and fries, burgers and ice cream. Binging on good food and good company. When dinner was done, we headed back outside. We walked by the Impala and instead headed down the main street sidewalk. We had no destination in mind, just walking to enjoy each other and the nice evening air. 

I quickly realized that she was no longer at my side, instead it was Dean walking next to me. I had missed the moment when we had split up. So caught up, I didn’t notice that she and Sam had fallen back, leaving me and Dean alone together. I pursed my lips and clenched my fists to try and hold back my annoyance. My jealousy only got worse when I looked back to see her tight against Sam’s side. Both of them wore flirty grins, Sam’s face a faint pink from blushing. 

Dean’s eyes followed my gaze before he spoke my name, making my attention turn toward him. His eyes were soft and understanding as he smiled gently. “You should just talk to her.” My forhead wrinkled and my mouth began to move like I was a fish out of water. He laughed quietly before throwing his arm over my shoulders. He continued our walk, keeping my eyes ahead instead of behind. “I saw it the moment you walked into the roadhouse this afternoon. And I’ve seen it every second since. You’re pretty obvious. I don’t know how she hasn’t seen it.” 

I opened my mouth to defend myself but no words could come out. I couldn’t deny it at all. My shoulders fell and my eyes dropped to watch my feet. A frown pulled at the corners of my lips. He stopped then, turning us to face each other, hands hands on my shoulders and head dipping to catch my dark orbs. “You don’t have to be jealous of Sam.”

“I’m not jealous!” I piped up way too quickly before chewing on my lip and looking away from his knowing stare. “I just don’t want her to hurt Sam.” 

The corners of his lips pulled down and he nodded his head. “Sam’s not as observant as I am, clearly.” That made me chuckle softly and the action made Dean smile. “You just gotta tell her. A bond like you two have only happens once in a lifetime. Even less for us hunters.” 

“She’s not into me like that.” I stated sadly. 

“Have you asked her?”

I looked up at him in shame. “Well, no, but-”

“Then you don’t know unless you ask her.” He stated simply with an expressionless face as if what he said was the easiest thing I could ever do. 

I growled and pushed his hands off me and turned to walk again. “It’s not that easy.” 

He kept up with me without any strain, practically nipping at my heels as I tried to stomp away from him. “And why not? She’s here, you’re here, you two talk about everything. What makes this different?”

“Because it just is!” My retort was a growl through gritted teeth. I didn’t even understand my own anger with him and I could only imagine his confusion at my sudden shift in attitude. I wondered for a moment what it all looked like to the pair behind us.

Dean’s hands lifted in surrender, stopping behind me giving me a few feet of space. The expression on his face made me feel guilty. A sigh passed my lips and my shoulders fell. Without another word, good or ill, I carried on with my walk without purpose other than escaping the eyes on me. The heavy footfalls behind me told me that Dean was following close behind and thankfully, he didn’t speak. The only problem with that was that I had too much silence to let my mind wander. All emotions only intensified, making my body nearly vibrate with the overwhelming thoughts. 

So lost in my own mind, when a hand fell on my shoulder, my hunting instincts took effect. In the blink of an eye, I had the person pinned to the nearest wall, my arm pressing against their throat. My eyes widened when I met with her soft and fearless warm hues. Guilt and shame made me jump back like I had been burned and blurted out an onslaught of apologies with my eyes cast to the ground. I felt stupid for being near tears but I couldn’t help it. My mind was doing laps and my stomach was making my dinner want to come back up. 

Before I could let tears slip, I felt her soft digits sliding up my arms. When my eyes lifted, she was giving me her sweetest sympathetic smile. It was that gesture that broke the dam. I threw myself into her arms and wrapped myself around her, burying my face into her neck. She wasted no time closing her arms around me and squeezing me as tight as was comfortable. She said something to the boys, my tears making it impossible for me to make it out. 

She released me only enough to tuck me into her side as she began to walk back where we came from. She pressed a kiss into my hair, soothing the pain in my heart as she led me back to the Impala. She let me slide into the backseat first and quickly slid in beside me. She pulled me in again without question and in a blur, the car started to move. The trip seemed short but I had gathered my senses by the time we had pulled into the Roadhouse lot. Her arm was around me as she looked between the boys. 

“Thanks for the night, guys. I’ll take care of our girl.” She patted them each on a shoulder in a soft gesture with a pure grin. Taking my hand, she climbed out of the car. 

I caught Dean’s gaze and he nodded with a smile, a silent conversation passing between us in that brief moment. I nodded with a faint smile in return before the door closed and we all waved goodbye. We watched the tail lights disappear into the darkness before I felt her eyes on me. When I turned reluctantly to look at her, I saw a loving rage and concern. “He didn’t do anything.” I assured her with a gruffness and her rage turned to confused annoyance. 

Her arms lifted and slapped against her sides. “Then what the hell?! I thought we were all having a great time!” She groaned in exasperation.

My eyes rolled and she tilted her head at me. “I just want to go to bed.” I grumbled before stomping towards my home. 

A firm hand gripped my forearm, halting me in my path with a jolt. My hair fanned out behind me as I turned my head quickly to look at her. Her features softened, flickers of confusion and worry in her doe eyes. “What’s going on?” She asked and I felt all stubbornness and annoyance washed out of my resolve. “What aren’t you telling me, Jo? You know you can talk to me about anything to please, tell me.” Her voice seemed to portray hurt and betrayal and I felt a burning lump in my throat. 

She had no qualms about staring me down, intent on getting me to break. “Can we not do this right now?” I muttered not as agitated as I wanted it to sound. Every fiber of my being wanted to tell her everything, express every hidden emotion and inner secrets. Looking into her eyes, I wanted nothing more than to run into her arms and never let go again. 

But I held back, watching her own resolve fall from her body. She frowned and that pull of her lips broke my heart. She nodded and gave up easier than I thought she would. “I should go.” Her voice was timid and her eyes looked down at her feet. “I’ll call you later.” 

I should have stopped her, should have told her not to go, should have kissed her with everything I had. But instead, I just watched her walk away, physical signs that she was crushed by my denial. I watched as she climbed into the car and she looked up at me through the windshield. When she backed out and pulled away into the night, it left me standing alone and broken, watching my heart drive away. 

I had the feeling that this was the last time I would see her, my head telling me she wasn’t going to call anytime soon. And that only shattered my heart and made tears begin to well in my eyes once again. I trudged through the gravel, making the short walk to the door take a lifetime, my body as heavy as my heart. 

I was surprised to see my mother sitting at the bar. I looked at my watch, momentarily distracted from the chaos that was my life. She was never up this late and it had been a while since she had waited up for me. I noticed she was in her night clothes, her hair wrapped up in a messy bun on her head. She was occupying herself with a tumbler of whiskey while she did the weekly crossword in the dim lighting. 

Her head turned when the door closed behind me and I didn’t say a word as she stood up and moved swiftly toward me. My sluggish gait didn’t compensate for her rush toward me and she met me only after a few of my own steps. “Mom, what are you-” 

Her arms were around me and pulling me into her chest before I could even finish speaking. “Dean called me. He thought you might need me.” My arms curled around her middle as I rested my head against her, my head tucking her chin. My body melted into her as she stroked her fingers through my hair. “Oh, baby. What happened? Do you want some pie? How about a beer?”

A smile pulled at the corner of my lips at her motherly concern and I squeezed tighter, shaking my head. “This is fine, mamma.” She rocked me gently and she held me in silence. I wanted to be angry with Dean for waking my mom for this but honestly as I let the tears out, soaking mom’s sleep shirt, I couldn’t even complain. Her embrace was warm and smelled like vanilla, booze and gunpowder, the smell of home and comfort. The big lug knew exactly what I needed and I was glad I had him looking out for me. 

I finally got mom back into bed, leaving me alone when I assured her that I would be fine, that I just needed to sleep it off. Climbing into my bed, I immediately melted into the pillow top mattress, wrapping myself in my comforter and burying my face in my pillow. I willed myself not to cry anymore, I had done enough of that. I also tried to veer my mind away from her. I had ruined whatever chance I had with her, I just knew it. I had probably ruined the best friendship I had ever had in my life. Why did Dean have to bring it up? Why did he have to be so damn observant? Why did I have to be in love with my best friend?

At some point, I had dozed off. It was a restless slumber and I wasn’t sure how long I was out. But the sun was barely up when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I shimmied and twisted in attempt to drag it from its nest in my half awakened haze and brought the bright light to my face with a squint. I groaned when I saw the picture that lit up the screen. I hit the button silencing the ring and turning Dean’s picture to black. I flopped onto my stomach, slamming the phone on my nightstand before burying my face back into my pillow. 

I was on the verge of falling back to sleep when the phone began to vibrate off my table. This time I groaned loudly, grabbing the phone without opening my eyes and angrily pushing the button and answering gruffly. “Dean, I’m fine. I swear if you call again, I’m going to murder your face off.” 

“Jo?” I immediately stilled at the voice on the other end. Shooting up, my eyes were wide open now and my body quivered at the familiar sound. My mouth was open but I couldn’t reply to her, too stunned and unsure of what even to say. “Jo, I’m sorry.” Why was she apologizing? What did she have to apologize for? I was the one that had pushed her away, yelled at her and caused her to walk off. “I talked to Dean.” 

And there it was. My whole body went rigid, feeling as if I would shatter into a million pieces at any moment. If she had talked to Dean, there was no telling what he had said to her. My heart was racing as words refused to fall from my lips. “I didn’t know, Jo.” So he did tell her. Anger toward the eldest Winchester bubbled up into my throat now, causing me to feel sick. “Don’t be mad at him, sweetie. He cares about you and he was worried and he knows I’m the only one that can get through to you.” 

I was too angry to cry even though my eyes were burning. My fist clenched at my side as I sat back on my heels. “I’m not into Sam, you know?” My brows knit as I blinked a few times in confusion. “Those Winchester boys sure are observant. And caring. And they love you very much.” Still in a silent trance, I waited for her to make her point. “I was trying to make you jealous, you idiot. Thought maybe you’d finally make a move.” 

My eyes grew impossibly wider as my lungs stopped pumping my needed air. My lips guppied and words still refused to come out. “I didn’t think it would all backfire. Last night ended horribly and I regret my attitude the whole night. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Didn’t mean to make you run away. I’m so sorry.” I started getting lightheaded from the lack of air and my eyes closed as I tried to process what she was saying. “Jo, please talk to me.” Silence. “Babe, are you there?”

My entire being melted. Air rushed back to my chest causing me to gasp with a deep inhale. I could hear her relax as she sighed in relief. “Are we ok?” She asked, as if there was any doubt. 

I nodded but quickly realized that she couldn’t see the gesture. “We’re ok.” I wasn’t sure what else to say or what to do in that moment, unsure of how we were to proceed or what this all meant for our relationship. 

There was a short beat where neither of us said a word and it seemed to go on for eternity. I was about to ask her if she was still there when she piped in. “So we gonna give this a shot?” 

My lips pulled apart in a wide smile, my heart nearly leaping out of my chest. I could hear the smile in her voice and a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders. “Yeah, I think we are.”


End file.
